


Soul Searching

by SaoirseRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Back to Hogwarts, F/M, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoirseRose/pseuds/SaoirseRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione returns to Hogwarts to finish her NEWTS and to complete a Potions apprenticeship under Professor Slughorn, however she finds herself drawn to a certain snarky Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.</p><p>DH compliant apart from Snape's death.</p><p>Rated M for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Train

Hermione never imagined that she would board the Hogwarts Express again, and yet there she was sat in a compartment alone engrossed in the new edition of Hogwarts: A History. The train was filled with the excited giggles of nervous first-years, the raucous laughter of over-confident sixth and seventh years, and the insecure chatter of those in between. But where did Hermione fit in? Of course, she was just as excited to go back to Hogwarts as anyone else but war changes people, especially when that person was on the frontline and lost so many people close to them. For this reason, Hermione had matured beyond her 19 years. She knew she'd feel out of place among her fellow seventh-years and so settled for the peaceful solitude of her own compartment. 

Hermione started the chapter on the destruction and subsequent rebuilding of the school after Voldemort's defeat. The last time Hermione had seen Hogwarts it was unlike its usual, glorious self; half of it was in ruins with dead bodies strewn over the wreckage. Of course, Hermione reassured herself, it would be completely restored to its former glory just as her book detailed. But still, she just couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that was settling over her. There was always drama and adventure to be had at Hogwarts, and Hermione had the feeling that this year would be no different even with Voldemort gone.

Oh how right she was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short beggining for what I'm planning is going to be a very long fic :) I know the whole 'Hermione goes back to Hogwarts' trope has been over done but I love these kind of fics!!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think and whether you think this story is worth continuing!
> 
> I'm hoping to intoduce a Neville pairing (I'm thinking Ginny?) but let me know if you have any favourite pairings that I could possibly add in, but obviously my main pairing is Hermione/Severus!
> 
> Your comments and suggestions are very very very very welcome. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Saoirse Rose xoxox


	2. Old Friends

The train trundled on through the dreary British countryside as the rain hammered on the windows. Hermione thought back to her time camping in various countryside spots with Harry and Ron. Whilst she wouldn't miss the camping and the danger they faced on a daily (well, pretty much hourly) basis, she would miss her two best friends. Over the summer, they had lived together in Grimmauld Place to recuperate after the war. They celebrated together, they grieved together, they recovered together; and so it seemed strange to Hermione that they were not returning to Hogwarts alongside her. They were the Golden Trio and she felt a part of her was missing without them. Hermione hadn't travelled to Hogwarts on her own since their second year when Harry and Ron had driven Mr Weasley's Ford Anglia and crashed it into the Whomping Willow. Hermione smiled fondly to herself at that memory. She'd like to think that they'd never do anything as stupid as that again but she knew that just wasn't in their nature; all of their shenanigans proved that. Crashing flying cars, following spiders into the Forbidden Forest, fighting off Dementors, defying the orders of Umbridge, battling Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries, hunting for Horcruxes... ambushing a troll to save Hermione. Their friendship was built on misadventures. Sure, she'd see them at Christmas but she just wasn't sure if she could last until then!

It felt as though she'd been on the train for hours but a quick glance at her watch told her she'd only been travelling for half an hour. Half an hour! If time kept up this slow pace, she just knew she wouldn't be able to last until Christmas. Hermione found herself reminiscing about Harry and Ron's loud games of Exploding Snap, intense talks about what Malfoy may be up to and their obnoxious ramblings about all the imaginative pranks they could play on Snape. Hermione missed glaring at them over her book as they played, reminding them that Draco was not as evil as they liked to believe and angrily telling them to treat their teachers with respect. "Don't call him Snape, Harry! His name is PROFESSOR Snape". 

'This year will be so different without them', she thought sadly, 'but at least, I can concentrate on my studies without them distracting me and getting me into trouble'. Harry and Ron hadn't received an invitation back to Hogwarts to continue their studies, but even if they had she knew they wouldn't have accepted the offer. They were both joining the Auror department of the Ministry. Hermione had received an offer to become an Auror too, but whilst it was the boys' dream job, Hermione knew that she didn't want to spend the rest of her life chasing after evil wizards and witches. No, she'd already done enough of that to last a lifetime. Education was where Hermione belonged, perhaps one day she could even pass on her knowledge as a professor at Hogwarts. 

Hermione wondered if anyone else from her year would be returning as well. Whilst she did get along with many of the students in the year below her (namely Ginny and Luna), it would be nice to have someone her own age in class too. 

At that very moment, the compartment down slid open and in stepped Neville Longbottom, grinning from ear to ear. "Hermione!", he exclaimed. "I should have known you'd be coming back too!".

"Hi Neville! It's so great to see you. I was starting to think I was the only one coming back. How have you been?".

"Yeah, great. It's so strange going back, you know, after everything that happened".

"I know, Neville, but Hogwarts is going to be completely back to normal and it'll be just like old times!".

They sat in comfortable silence as they reflected on the events of the past year. Hermione observed Neville whilst he was deep in thought. The year of torture and abuse from the Carrow twins had had an irreversible effect on him. He was leaner and more rugged than she had ever known him to be, but he was still the same old Neville, with the same goofy lopsided smile.

Neville was the first to break the silence. "So, er, are Harry and Ron not with you?".

"No", Hermione sighed, "I'm afraid not. They're training to be Aurors actually".

"Oh yeah! I think Luna told me about that. Guess I forgot". 

He was definitely still the same old Neville, Hermione thought happily. Maybe this year wouldn't be too unlike old times after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and Kudos on the first chapter :)
> 
> Updates should be a little more frequent for the next week or so! Chapter 3 is already half written.
> 
> Suggestions and comments are very very welcome and very much appreciated!
> 
> Saoirse Rose xoxox


	3. Uneasy

With Neville accompanying her, time began to fly by and suddenly the train had come to a screeching halt at Hogsmeade train station. Hermione and Neville quickly gathered their things and joined their fellow students on the platform.

" 'Ermione!", she heard a voice bellow. She looked around and spotted the hulking figure of Hagrid in the distance waving merrily at her. She tried to walk towards him to say hello but the bustling crowd was pushing her away, so she gave him a small wave and promised herself that she'd visit him as soon as possible. Hermione continued to follow the crowd of students until they reached the carriages. Many of the students could see the Thestrals for the first time and were excitedly petting them whilst those who couldn't see them looked confusedly at the spectacle before them. 

Neville and Hermione were waiting to board a carriage when they heard someone shout their names. As they turned they saw the beaming faces of Ginny and Luna. 

"Hermione!", Ginny shrieked. "I was looking for you! How come you didn't sit in the seventh year carriages?".

"Oh, you know, I just wanted some time alone before coming back to the craziness of Hogwarts!".

"Oh well that's understandable", Ginny beamed, "It was pretty loud!". Then she turned to Neville. "Hey Neville, I didn't realise you'd be coming back too!".

Neville blushed as he mumbled a hasty "Yeah, I didn't think I'd be back either". Hermione shot Neville a questioning glance but he avoided her gaze and clumsily clambered onto their awaiting carriage.

As they rode towards Hogwarts, Hermione asked about Luna's summer. "Oh it was wonderful!", Luna dreamily replied, and then went into a detailed description of all the strange and wonderful creatures she and her father had discovered. As soon as the word 'Nargle' was uttered, Hermione's mind drifted away from the conversation. Hermione once again began to wonder what this year would have in store for her when suddenly Luna changed the conversation. 

"This year's going to be just as eventful as our others. Maybe even more so."

"What makes you say that Luna?", Hermione queried.

Luna gave Hermione a meaningful look. "Oh, I just have a feeling. Nothing bad, of course! But I think our lives may be changed forever; some more than others".

The uneasiness that she had been feeling at the start of the train journey settled over Hermione again and she spent the rest of the carriage journey in thoughtful silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always thought Luna was a little bit psychic.
> 
> Another fairly short chapter for you! But I'm expecting to put up the next chapter very soon so you won't have to wait too long!
> 
> As always comments and suggestions are very much appreciated :)
> 
> Saoirse Rose xoxox


	4. Back to Hogwarts

"Hey, Hermione? You ok?", Ginny asked interrupting Hermione's worried train of thought.

Hermione realised she had been absent-mindedly chewing her bottom lip and quickly fixed a smile on her face. "Yeah I'm fine. Just tired is all".

"Well perk yourself up! We still have the sorting ceremony and welcome feast to get through. We should make the most of it too seeing as it's our last one".

Hermione allowed herself to get caught up in Ginny's excitement and decided to ignore the uneasy feeling that was gnawing at her. Soon enough the lights of Hogwarts could be seen in the distance and Hermione's feelings of uneasiness were soon replaced with warmth and happiness. She knew in that moment that she had made the right decision; this was _exactly_ where she was meant to be.

 

* * *

 

Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna hopped off their carriage and joined the gaggle of students making its way to the Great Hall. Hogwarts was just as magnificent as Hermione remembered it being before the war. Luna skipped off to the Ravenclaw table with promises of seeing them tomorrow in class. The remaining three took their seats at the Gryffindor table and waited patiently for the sorting ceremony to begin. Hermione looked up and down the table for some familiar faces: Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Dean... but none of them were there. Hermione guessed that they had decided against coming back and began to scan the other house tables. First Hufflepuff: Hannah, Susan, Justin, Ernie... no one from Hufflepuff seemed to be back either. Next, she scanned the Slytherin table: no Draco, no Goyle, no Blaise, no Pansy ... Well, Hermione thought rationally, I guess it would be difficult for the Slytherins to come back after Voldemorts fall; many of their parents were now in Azkaban as a result. But surely, a few Ravenclaws would have returned, Hermione thought, there's no way that they could ever turn down the chance to finish their NEWTS. But, alas, there was no one there: not Padma, not Terry, not Michael. It seemed as though it was only Hermione and Neville who had returned. Hermione turned to Neville and saw his confused expression as his eyes flitted back and forth across the House tables.

"I think it's just me and you, Neville".

Neville furrowed his eyebrows, "Do you think anyone else was invited? Why would they invite me back but not any of the Ravenclaws? That just doesn't make sense!"

"You deserve to be here", Hermione reassured him, "They were clearly selective in their decision, and here you are!". Neville allowed himself a small, proud grin and immediately stopped his worrying.

At that moment, the professors entered the Hall and made their way to the Head Table lead by Head Mistress, Minerva McGonagall. A hush fell over the students. "Welcome one and all! How wonderful it is to see so many smiling faces; it has been far too long. As this is our first feast since the War, the elves have been working their hardest to make this the best one yet. But before we enjoy the fruits of their labour, let us welcome the newest additions to the school".

Professor Sprout led in the frightened first-years. Gosh, Hermione thought to herself, was she that small when she first started? Surely not.

After the sorting ceremony, and once the newest students had been welcomed into their new Houses, the feast began. More food than Hermione had ever seen before appeared in front of her eyes, and everyone tucked in. After gorging on all the food that was in her reach, Hermione took a moment to rest and take in the merriment that surrounded her. Her gaze wandered to the Head Table and she found it comforting to see so many familiar faces: Flitwick, Binns, even Trelawney. Hermione noticed Profesor Slughorn had returned, and next to him sat Professor Snape. Hermione was shocked to see that Snape had returned. She had assumed that seeing as the war had been won, Snape would no longer be obligated to teach; his mission had been successfully completed. And yet there he was. But why? Wondered Hermione. She knew that he  _hated_ teaching; he had made that abundantly clear throughout her years at Hogwarts. 

Whilst Snape picked at his food, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched, and after years of being a double-agent, he knew that he could trust his instincts. He glanced up from his food to find no other than Hermione Granger staring at him with an intense look of curiosity on her face. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her which seemed to snap her out of her trance. She blushed a startling shade of scarlet and hastily looked away, causing Snape to smirk. However, his face soon fell when he realised that she was sitting next to Neville Longbottom. Just my luck, Snape thought snidely, I'll have to endure the know-it-all Gryffindor Princess and that bumbling idiot. Well, at least Potter and his sidekick don't seem to be here. At that thought, Snape's signature smirk resurfaced once more. 

Once everyone had eaten their fill, the food disappeared and McGonagall stood to address the students. "Now before I send you all of to your respective Houses, I have a few last announcements. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has kindly reminded me that the list of all forbidden items is pinned to his office door, and anyone who is caught with any of these items will be punished accordingly. Also, it is important for first-years to note that the Forest at the edge of the grounds is strictly forbidden, and perhaps some of our older students should remind themselves of that fact also." She said, staring pointedly at the Gryffindor table. "Finally, I am pleased to announce that Professor Slughorn has decided to renew his role as Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House". Slughorn stood and waved merrily, completely oblivious to the icy stare that he was receiving from Snape. "And", Professor McGonagall continued, "Professor Snape has also rejoined us in a new position: Defence against the Dark Arts". Unlike Professor Slughorn, Snape did not stand at his announcement but merely sneered at anyone who dared to applaud. Hermione, still embarrassed from being caught staring at him, refused to look up during the announcement and stared defiantly at the table in front of her. "Now off to bed with you all! It is important to be well rested before the first day of classes begin!".

The Hall was filled with excited chatter as everyone made their way to their Dormitories. As Hermione, Ginny and Neville passed the Head Table they were stopped by Professor McGonagall. "Ah, Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, I was wondering if I could just have a quick word with the two of you in my office?". "Of course, Professor", Hermione replied. They bode farewell to Ginny and followed their Head of House through the labyrinth of stairs and hidden passageways that led to her office. 

"Lemon Sherbert", McGonagall barked and the stone gargoyle guarding her office jumped out of their way. "I rather like having a reminder of Professor Dumbledore, not matter how mad his obsession with Muggle sweets was".  

Hermione and Neville took their seats in front of the Headmistress' desk and gratefully accepted hr offer of tea. "Now", The Headmistress began, "I'm sure you've noticed that you are the only two to have returned from your year. It would have been impossible to offer positions to your whole year and so we narrowed it down to just you two. As I've had the pleasure of being your Head of House since your first year, I know how seriously you both take your education and I also know that you are both rather interested in becoming professors here at Hogwarts." They both opened their mouths in shock, surely she wasn't implying... "Of course, I cannot have professors who have not completed their studies. I would like you both to finish your NEWTS and I would also like you both to complete apprenticeships. By next September, you will be ready to take up teaching positions here at Hogwarts".

Hermione couldn't believe it! Her dream of being an educator was finally within her reach.

"What subject would we be apprenticing in?" Neville asked nervously.

"Professor Sprout has informed me that you are quite a remarkable Herbologist, Mr. Longbottom. You will apprentice under Professor Sprout and take up her teaching position when she retires next year. Only if that is what you wish, of course." Neville was grinning from ear to ear, and there was no doubt in his mind that this was what he wanted to do.

"And me, Professor?", Hermione asked.

"If you could choose, Hermione, what subject would you teach?"

"Potions of course!"

"Well, luckily for you, Professor Slughorn is looking forward to an early retirement and is more than happy to take you on as an apprentice. You will both attend the regular NEWTS classes, and will spend a few evenings a week, plus every Saturday, completing your apprenticeships. My goodness, look at the time! If you don't have any questions, I would advise that you head back to Gryffindor Tower before Mr. Filch catches you out past curfew. It may only be the first evening back, but I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to punish you both. I look forward to seeing you progress this year, and I'm very glad you're both back".

With that Neville and Hermione headed back to Gryffindor, chatting excitedly about their apprenticeships and prospective teaching careers. Hermione no longer felt uneasy or nervous and was genuinely excited for the beginning of classes. As she laid in her bed, Hermione thought of all the exciting prospects that this year would hold for her. She may not have Harry or Ron, but she had a feeling that this would be the best year yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to FINALLY bring Snape into the story!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, commenting and leaving kudos on this story :) It's really made me excited to continue writing it after seeing all the positive responses.
> 
> I was supposed to have this chapter up yesterday but I didn't save it and had to rewrite the whole chapter! Well, you live and you learn I guess!
> 
> Saoirse Rose xoxox


	5. First Day

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling happier than she had in months. She hopped out of bed, opened the curtains and allowed the light to wash over her room. Hermione had the most spectacular view of the grounds from her room in Gryffindor tower. On that morning, the sun shone over the grounds making the lake sparkle whilst the trees of the Forbidden Forest swayed gently in the light breeze. A perfect day, Hermione thought to herself, surely a sign of things to come.

Languidly, Hermione began to get ready for the day ahead and strolled down to breakfast alongside Ginny and Neville. She chatted and laughed her way through the meal, excited for the day of lessons ahead. Once the meal was over, they headed to their first lesson of the day: Transfiguration. This was followed by a double Charms class alongside the Ravenclaw house. With Luna as her partner, Hermione had the most wonderful time as Luna dreamily told her of all the conspiracy theories that her father had taught her. Next, was a study period followed by a hearty lunch. Hermione's next lesson was Defence Against the Dark Arts, her weakest subject (apart fromTransfiguration, but that didn't count as a subject in Hermione's mind). But at least that was then followed by double Potions with Professor Slughorn. 

Defence Against the Dark Arts was just as bad as Hermione expected. Professor Snape lectured on for the whole hour, not pausing once to accept questions, of which Hermione had many. Once the hour was over, Snape stopped his lecture abruptly and simply stormed out of the classroom, signalling the end of the lesson. Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors gathered their things and headed towards the dungeons. They had double potions with the Slytherins but, unlike Professor Snape, Slughorn never showed favouritism towards his own House. Instead, he favoured those who showed the greatest academic ability, a fact that Hermione was particularly happy about. But Hermione's mood was suddenly soured when she stepped through the classroom doors ad saw Professor Snape stood at the front of the classroom.

"If you could all take your seats so that we can get this over with as quickly as possible", Snape barked. "Professor Slughorn has been taken ill, so I will be taking this class today." With that, he flicked his wand and instructions for a simple Skin Repair Potion appeared on the board. "You have two hours. Try not to make it a complete disaster." He added, glaring at Neville. The class scrambled to collect their ingredients and begin their potion. For Hermione, this was a simple potion and so she had the time to help Neville with his potion when Snape wasn't looking. After spending longer than she had expected on showing Neville the proper way to hold his knife when cutting vegetable roots, Hermione noticed her potion had turned a startling shade of green. Hermione began to chop some nettles, knowing that it would reverse the effects and restore her potion back it's proper state.  

Suddenly, Hermione's potion disappeared from her cauldron altogether and she looked up to see Professor Snape towering over her. "Detention, Miss Granger," Snape sneered, a slight smirk gracing his usual cold expression. "One might have thought that our older students would know how to brew a simple potion. Perhaps the title of 'Brightest Witch of our age' should be revoked." With that, he stalked back to his desk, an evil glint in his eyes.

Flabbergasted, Hermione sat silently through the rest of the lesson head bowed so it looked as though she was reading her Potions textbook. She wondered how a man who was now free from all the chains of duty that once bound him could still be so malicious and cold. Once the lesson was over Hermione quickly gathered her things and rushed out of the classroom. Once she had reached the Gryffindor common room, she avoided her friends and headed straight for her room.

With a huff, Hermione threw down her bookbag and perched on the window seat staring out at the grounds, still bathed in the weak September sun that had brightened her morning. Her first day back had not gone as she had wanted, but Hermione would not allow one snarky, miserable old git ruin her last year at Hogwarts. She reached for her copy of Hogwarts: A History and began to read in the fading sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on updating a lot earlier than I have but uni deadlines have got on top of me this week!! But I've completed my last two deadlines and I should have time to update before I have to knuckle down and revise for my exams :)
> 
> I'm sorry that it's such a short chapter but I should be updating again soon. Thank you all for your patience!
> 
> Saoirse Rose xoxox


	6. Determined

A knock on the door startled Hermione who had been completely lost in her book. She opened the door to find Neville who was wondering if she was ready to walk down to dinner. Suddenly realising what the time was Hermione quickly changed out of her robes and made her way down to the Great Hall, where they joined Ginny and their fellow Gryffindor Seventh Years. Hermione allowed herself to get caught up in the chatter and laughed jovially at every punchline. Hermione refused to allow the rest of her evening be dampened by one silly incident; she had been through so much over the past few years and she would not allow one slip up in Potions defeat her. At the thought of the events of earlier that day, Hermione found herself glancing towards the Head Table.

Instantly, her eyes locked with those of Severus Snape. Blushing, she turned back to her food. As she was eating her dessert Ginny leaned towards her, "Hermione? You do know Snape is staring at you right?". Hermione's head shot up and she found that Ginny was right. Snape was staring at her. He wasn't looking away and was completely unabashed. It was Hermione's turn to raise her eyebrow at him. At this acknowledgment, Snape smirked and slowly, obviously, gestured to her with his finger. "That is so creepy!" Ginny whispered in shock, "Why does he want you to go to him? Eurgh, it looks almost sexual like he's beckoning you to his bed." Hermione blushed furiously and decided to ignore Snape's beckoning finger so she turned back to her dessert.

Ginny's shocked gasp drew her attention away from her food once more. "Jeez, Hermione, he's not giving up". Hermione turned towards the Head Table once more but Snape wasn't there. Instead, he was walking towards the Gryffindor, his eyes fixed resolutely on Hermione. The Hall turned silent as everyone stopped to watch Snape make his way towards Hermione, wondering what on earth she could have done to make Snape stalk up to her during dinner. 

Hermione gulped and paled as Snape finally reached her and towered over her sitting stature. "Miss Granger," he drawled. "I believe I told you to see me at the Head Table, are you so big-headed that you believe you can ignore a staff member?" Before Hermione could answer, Snape spoke again. "I believe I gave you detention today Miss Granger, but you failed to stay behind after class to find out when you would be serving it. Did you perhaps think that you could avoid your detention? You may be worshipped by the media, Miss Granger, but that does not mean you are better than any other student here. You will serve your detention this Saturday at 1pm exactly." With that, he strode off but halted suddenly and turned his head towards her with a devious smirk. "And for your insolence during this meal, you will also be serving detention with me on Sunday, 9am sharp". Snape stormed out of the Hall and every face turned towards Hermione. Hermione was in shock at what had just happened. With tears in her eyes, Hermione turned back to her food and determinedly tried to ignore the snickering going on around her.

"You ok, Hermione?" Neville inquired gently, squeezing her hand. She nodded, refusing to look up in case she burst into tears. "What a prick," Ginny added. Hermione smiled weakly and agreed with Ginny. "A massive prick" Hermione added. 

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week passed in a happier manner than Hermione's first day had. Professor Slughorn was teaching Potions once more, and they began Hermione's apprenticeship. Each evening after class, Hermione went to Slughorn's office to help him with lesson plans, essay marking, and other small tasks that she would be required to complete when she took over the position. Professor Slughorn was pleasant company and the hour and a half that they spent together always went by quickly. Each one made her more and more excited for the future that lay ahead of her. That Friday, after spending the evening sorting and relabelling Potions ingredients, Slughorn called to her. "Now, tomorrow we will have the whole day to spend together in order to go over the trickier aspects of being a Potions Master."

"Oh, I completely forgot to tell you but Professor Snape gave me detention for this Saturday" Hermione said, feeling forlorn.

"Whatever for?", Slughorn replied incredulously.

"I messed up a potion, but I was about to fix it when he got rid of it and gave me detention."

"Well, that just won't do. We cannot cover everything that we need to in these short sessions that we have together. I guess we can move it to Sunday."

"I have detention with Professor Snape on Sunday also".

"Now that's just ridiculous!" Slughorn raged, "I know that Professor Snape is a rather strict disciplinarian, but no one deserves a whole weekend of detentions. Follow me, Miss Granger. I will sort this whole mess out".

Professor Slughorn stormed out of his office and towards the dungeons, with Hermione in tow. Despite no longer being in the Potions Master position, it looked as though Snape still wanted to remain the Bat of the Dungeons. Natural light would probably burn him, Hermione thought smugly. 

Once they reached Snape's office, Slughorn decided not to knock and stormed right it. Sat behind a huge oak desk, Snape raised his head in shock at the intrusion  but quickly schooled his features into a cold mask. "What is the meaning of this, Horace?"

"I have come to demand that you amend the punishment that you have given to Miss Granger. Even for you, Severus, this punishment is far too harsh. Especially for such a small incident!"

"Miss Granger is an adult and should know better than to act like an insolent child," Snape replied cooly. "But it is clear that she has been emulating the behaviour of those who are supposed to be in charge", Snape added eyeing Slughorn sharply.

At this, Slughorn bristled and replied heatedly, "At least keep Miss Granger's detention to just one day. Miss Granger is my apprentice now and she is needed for training. I'm sure the Headmistress would be very unhappy to know that one of her current professors is trying to obstruct a future professors training."

"A future professor?" Snape replied eyeing Hermione, "The Headmistress can be sure to receive my resignation in due course. Fine, Miss Granger can serve her detention on Sunday. I would advise that you leave my office now, Horace."

Slughorn turned and left Snape's office, a triumphant grin hidden under his walrus moustache. Hermione turned to leave also but was stopped in her tracks by the sound of Professor Snape's voice.

"Miss Granger, I do not appreciate being harassed. Just because other professors are blind to your insolence and dim-wittedness, does not mean you should use them as weapons against myself. You will serve your detention at 9am sharp and will only leave when I see fit."

"Yes sir", Hermione turned to leave once more.

"Oh and Miss Granger?" Snape added with an evil smirk, "You will regret ever bringing Slughorn to your defence. You may only be in detention for one day, but rest assured you will wish you never came back to Hogwarts. Close the door behind you".

Hermione was enraged and hurried out of his office as fast as she could. That awful, vile man! Hermione fumed. I will not allow him to belittle me like that. I _will_ complete my year here and I _will_ be a professor whether he likes it or not. I think Professor Snape has picked the wrong girl to start a feud with, I will  _not_ back down, Hermine thought determinedly. 

Hermione spent her Saturday with Professor Slughorn, easily picking up the ins and outs of Professorhood. Snape had merely added fuel to the fire, and now Hermione was more determined than ever to be the best Potions Master Hogwarts had ever seen. On saturday evening, Hermione lay in her bed fully prepared to face Snape the next day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about Hermione's detention, and I am very excited to write it!
> 
> I've tried to keep Snape close to how he is in the books (which is why he's so cruel towards Hermione). I think that's a big part of his character and I've never really enjoyed fics that pretend otherwise. But, unlike the books, I'm aiming to explore further into his cruel character to perhaps show a deeper reason for the way that he acts! I'm hoping that Hermione will be the one to discover the person beneath the mask and it's going to be one of the big themes of this whole fic. Having Snape any other way would feel false to me, and I think his personality is actually one of the things that makes Hermione and Severus so appealing as a couple; in my eyes only Hermione is headstrong and intelligent enough to know that every person puts on a facade in front of others and that Snape is not exempt from that.
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos!
> 
> Saoirse Rose xoxox


End file.
